Kuki Sanban
Kuki Sanban (August 19th 1997- ) a.k.a Numbuh 3 is mainly a happy-go-lucky Japanese 10 year old girl in charge of Diversionary Tactics and Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest and the only girl member alongside Numbuh 5. Kids Next Door Numbuh 3's usual outfit is an over sized green shirt, black tights, green socks, and black and white shoes. She has long black hair with bangs that covered her closed eyes most of the time, although she does open them sometimes. She has more alternative costumes than any other KND characters in the show. Numbuh 3 is described as the "airhead" of Sector V with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in an Oriental accent and often alludes to her being Japanese. She is girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 9 A.K.A Young Rivera, and would of then portray as Moe Howard, in order to keep Young, who he truly believes to be Curly Howard with the site of his ashes, under control. She harbors a huge crush on Young seen throughout the show, and in reality. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about Rainbow Monkeys. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon). She is often seen with a Rainbow Monkey doll, and her room in Sector V's Treehouse is filled with various stuffed animals and anything else colorful and fuzzy. A special ability of Numbuh 3's is that she can smell and sense Rainbow Monkeys with her nose and her heart as stated in Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.. She is the pilot of Hippy-Hop, a giant mechanical rabbit that is equipped with a complete arsenal of weapons such as missiles and drills, with a running gag throughout the show that Hippy-Hop get destroyed whenever it appears. Despite her attitude, Numbuh 3 shows her intelligence in a few episodes, such in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. that shows she can pilot an airplane. In Operation: H.O.M.E., it was revealed that she had a Rainbow Monkey called My First Rainbow Monkey. Also, in Operation: L.I.C.E. she had a stuffed animal named Mr. Mopsey. Like Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 also have a motherly side shown in Operation: C.A.M.P., when she and Numbuh 2 take care of a skunk named Bradley, also known as Numbuh 6, who she refers to as her baby. She often worries over Bradley and does whatever it takes to make sure that he is safe and in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. when she helped Numbuh 1 take care of baby chicks along with the help of Young and Numbuh 2. Relationship with Young Rivera Still not fully recovered from his stroke, Young and Kuki Sanban, married on July 31, 2008. A friend later recalled, "Kuki was the only decent thing that happened to Young and the only one that really cared about him."2 Although his health worsened after the marriage, Kuki gave birth to a daughter, Janie, in 2010.6 Later that year, Young suffered a second massive stroke, which left him partially paralyzed. He was confined to a wheelchair by 2012 and was fed boiled rice and apples as part of his diet to reduce his weight. Young's condition failed to improve. Kuki admitted him into the Motion Picture Country House and Hospital on August 29, 2012. After several months of treatment and medical tests, Young was released, though he would return periodically up until his death.2 In February 2012, Young was placed in a nursing home where he suffered another stroke a month later. In April, Young took up residence at the North Hollywood Hospital and Sanitarium where Kuki began her career as a nurse.2 World War III Death Of Young In December 2013, the North Hollywood Hospital and Sanitarium supervisor advised the Rivera family that Young was becoming a problem to the nursing staff due to his mental deterioration, however Young mental deterioration kept him from ever becoming a problem to his wife Kuki. They admitted they could no longer care for him and suggested Young be placed in a mental hospital. Human refused and relocated Young to the Baldy View Sanitarium in San Gabriel, California.2 On January 7, 2014, Human was contacted on the Columbia set while filming In A New Cartoon Known as Atomic Betty But that cat Came Back. to assist in moving Young for what would be the last time. Eleven days later, on January 18, Young died of a massive cerebral hemorrhage; In his wife's arms with his head resting on her breast, and Kuki's face smothered in tears. he was 248,000 years old.11 Young was given a Japanese/European funeral and was laid to rest at Home of Peace Cemetery next to Curly's grave where people still assume that the Stooges is dead even though they is alive. in East Brooklyn.2 Rivera Federation War 2164-2286 Battle Of Sector V Death Rivera II Return Of Young Rivera New Harrison Rivera (March 24th, 2164 - December 7th, 3049) New Harrison Rivera was the Reincarnation Version Of Young Harrison Rivera who died many Centuries Ago On January 18 2014. He was Brought Back By Zero Medina after Using Young Harrison Rivera's Ashes who was still coated with Curly's Ashes and by the next Week New Harrison Rivera was Born, The only thing that was different about this is that Young's old body was disintegrated after being underground for too long and Zero had to use a Gelgoog as his Body known as Gelgoog Armor, Like the Jet Pack this Armor cannot be removed or Harrison's head will just fall right off into nothing.